


the world is not waiting

by bleuboxes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gay!!!!, M/M, Pining, Romance, cute cute cute, finn being happy!!!!, i love my gay babies, rey's like the best meddling friend ya kno???, wow???? i wrote something sort of canon compliant???? what witchery is this????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: He’s had friends before, and since leaving the First Order, he’s even made a fair share of them. But, he’s never had a friend Quite like Poe Dameron.





	the world is not waiting

**Author's Note:**

> this is old but i have like no work to do tonight??? and i didnt feel like writing something completely new, so i tweaked this baby.
> 
> hopefully she's not terrible,,, (this is like 2 years old lol)  
> anyway. title is from a fall out boy which has a super long title so if ur curious just,, google the world is not waiting fall out boy. 
> 
> anyway. here's the gay you've been waiting for.

He’s had friends before, and since leaving the First Order, he’s even made a fair share of them. But, he’s never had a friend Quite like Poe Dameron. (If he’s being honest, he doesn’t even think Poe should be classified as his friend, friendship doesn’t adequately express how close they are.)

He’s not necessarily familiar with this this aspect of ‘friendship’, but he likes it. It’s nice, this new feeling. He’s not sure what it means, and he supposes that it isn’t a bad thing.

Because it’s the first time in his life that he’s _sure_ he’s been given a good thing (And by thing he means person, and by person he means Poe Dameron.)

Although, now that Finn thinks about it, friendship doesn’t even begin to cover how his and Poe’s relationship is. It’s borderline romantic, which is a strangely pleasant thought for him. Romance and Poe belonging in the same thought would have sent him running off to gods know where a few weeks ago, but now (seeing as if he’s never been in a relationship in general), but he finds it rather comforting.

He likes feeling needed and wanted. He likes feeling like he’s an actual person, not just some expendable fighting _thing._ He likes being looked at with glistening eyes filled with hope instead of the hollow sheen of disappointment. He likes that the people within the Resistance don’t dwell on his past. And, he’s always delighted around Poe because Poe refuses to treat him any differently due of his unhealthy history with the First Order. 

_And shit_ , it isn’t like Poe isn’t attractive (because, _gods_ , he is) and Finn, despite usually getting all flustered when the other man comes near, really likes the way Poe ‘indiscreetly’ bites his lip when he sees him wearing his old jacket. He’s entirely too obvious for even General Organa’s liking, and she usually tends to stay out of people’s affairs (she told Poe to ‘keep it in his pants’ and there’s been a running joke ever since; Finn doesn’t mind, occasionally he even joins in on the teasing).

It’s not like their being subtle about what’s going on either. Hell, he’s pretty sure the whole damn base had a running bet on which one of them was going to admit they weren’t being exactly conventional in regards of friendship first. So far, he’s almost certain that the majority of the people taking part had their credits on Poe, and he’s more than half tempted to prove them all wrong (more so out of spite, than anything else because he knows that he’s never going to be the one to speak first on the matter if it comes down to organic fate.)

He’s so fucking nervous about anything and everything that he almost puts his own money on Poe because there’s _no way in hell_ that he’d even consider bringing it up.

Finn is outgoing enough, however, to not be bothered by their ridiculously flirtatious encounters (who’s he kidding, he enjoys them way too much for it to be considered healthy). He’s also just shy enough to feel the heat rush to his face (because dammit, he is an ex-storm trooper and they aren’t allowed to get embarrassed) whenever he (attempts to) flirt back.

He can’t even begin to comprehend how the fuck Poe comes up with those clever one liners in such a short time.

And whatever they have now (the _we’re not actually dating_ relationship) is nice. He’s happy for what feels like the first time in his life; he’s no longer FN-2187, he’s got a name, he’s Finn, and he’s experiencing things and feelings that regular people experience (and he’s got Poe, so that has to count for something).

He feels alive, and it really is the most wonderful feeling; he can’t even begin to explain it.

He’s no longer ‘just another soldier’; he’s a part of the Resistance – something that means more to him than the First Order ever could. He understands the cause and he can rightfully contribute to it. The best part of it all is people like him for who he is – for his kindness, for his quirks, for his wit, and possibly his looks (Poe would most certainly agree to this. Force knows that you don’t bite your lip at someone if you done think their attractive) and something tells Finn that that Poe most definitely has a thing for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s only due to Rey’s exasperating complaints (and threats to shove her staff up his ass) about how they need to figure out what the hell’s going on between them (so the rest of everyone at the base can live their lives free of their unresolved tension) that he decides to confront Poe with their little friendship dilemma.  

As he walks away from her, he can practically see the little self-satisfied smirk on her face. He’ll have to get her back with a prank or something later, depending on how this encounter works out.

He gets to the airfield, where he knows Poe will be (because that man absolutely refuses to stop tinkering on his ship), and he’s having serious doubts. He really does not want this conversation to change anything; he likes things how they are.

Before he even has a chance to go back and whine to Rey about how he cannot possibly complete this task, he’s being summoned by Poe and his droid, BB-8, enthusiastically. The machine whirls up to him, waving its antenna as if it’s a tail and leads Finn over to its master. (He has no fucking idea how to even begin to word this sort of conversation. He’s definitely going to plot his revenge against Rey.)

“How’s it going Finn?” smiles the other man and he pushes himself out from underneath his ship. He’s got grease under his left eye and Finn suddenly has to fight the urge to wipe it off

Gods, he’s so screwed.

“Eh, you know, the usual.”

“Ah.”

There’s silence as he stands up, wiping the dirt on his hands onto his pants. BB-8 looks up at the both of them, lets out a shriek of some sort (and he’s got a terrible feeling that the silly droid is in on Rey’s plan.) He can hear Poe let out a mutter of _fuckin’ hell, BB-8_ , and he watches as it rolls off to somewhere in the distance (where Rey is probably waiting for him.)

The silence goes on for a minute more, when it’s disrupted by Poe’s dramatic intake of breath.

“Did she put you up to this?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Well, at least you didn’t have the General start rambling on about how if thing wasn’t resolved she was gonna lock us in the same closet for three days.”

“You picked that option, right. Because that seems a lot less terrible than this one.”

“She said that was the backup plan.”

“ _Shit.”_

“Tell me about it, man.” Poe runs a hand through his hair. For the first time, Finn notices that he’s blushing, “I have no idea how to do this.”

Finn’s about to respond with a ‘me too’ when about three people jump out from behind the farthest craft on their left.

“ _Just kiss ‘em already, Dameron!”_

Poe’s cheeks turn even redder, and with a rush of adrenaline, Finn scoots foreword and puts his lips against Poe’s. He jumps in surprise, obviously not expecting cool, collected (jittery) Finn to be so outgoing.

Poe’s lips are chapped and salty, but Finn wouldn’t have it any other way. He doesn’t really notice anything else, because soon after, he hears shouts of ‘ _I knew it would be Finn! Hand over the credits, asshole!_ ’ and he pulls back and laughs along with Poe.

He swears he can hear Rey in the back of his head laughing about how silly he was, and he thanks her genuinely (although he’s still going to get her back).

(And who the hell said change had to be a bad thing? He’s pretty sure this is the start of something unfathomably greater than whatever friendship he and Poe shared before this moment.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are the bee's knees


End file.
